


Ice Cream

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Ice Cream, Tender - Freeform, this reminded me of Dan and his wife Heidi having ice cream at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: One summer night, Arno and Elise share some ice cream after everyone leaves the Cafe.





	

"Here," Arno said, setting the bowl before Élise. "It's all we have left. It went fast." He sat down across from her, enjoying the late night silence of the café. Élise slipped her spoon into the frozen cream dessert, saving the sweet taste. Arno tucked into his, sighing contently. Both enjoyed the silence. "So, how are things?" he asked.

"Same," Élise said with a shrug. "You?"

"Could be better."

"When the café get ice cream?" she asked.

"I think Noémie made a batch since it was getting warm," Arno said, "costumers like it during the summer."

"And the children," she pointed out. Arno nodded, remembering Élise wiping gooey faces earlier that day. "Good thing they're in bed."

"Hopefully asleep."

"I've missed this."

"Missed what?" He took another bite, enjoying the chill on his tongue and the pop of the berries Noémie tossed in.

"This," Élise said, gesturing between the two of them. "When was the last time just you and I did something simple together?"

Arno frowned, spoon in his mouth as he thought. Their private time was fleeting, and it was hard to remember moments when they could be a couple without a small piping voice calling them. "I think…" he drew his brows together, "I think before Charlotte was born."

"Mmhmm." Élise nodded. "I think so too. So, it's nice. I missed this."

"We're parents Élise," Arno said, a smiling on his face. He ate another spoonful of ice cream. "We aren't exactly young lovers anymore."

"No," Élise agreed, intertwining her fingers of her free hand with his, "but we're still lovers. We shouldn't forget that."

Arno smiled, bowing his head. It had been ten years since they got married, nine since Charlotte was born. Age had crept upon them, insidiously slow. Fine lines were appearing around their eyes, he started to notice glints of silver in his beard, and they both woke up with stiff muscles. They were getting older, their adventures in their youth starting to collect their toll. "You're beautiful," Arno said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. Élise blushed.

"And you're still handsome," she said, pressing her knee against his. He grinned. "Assassin Mentor."

"Templar Grand Master."

They blinked, before giggling and going back to their ice cream. Élise scooted her chair around to his side of the table and pressed it up against his. She leaned against him, eating the last few bites from her bowl. He slipped his arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. "Are you happy?"

"More than happy. You?"

"Yes," she agreed, "I'm happy."

"Good," Arno whispered. He chuckled when Élise tried to steal what was left in his bowl. They waged a mock war with their spoons over the last bites of ice cream. The dessert done, they sat there in the dark silence of the Café Théâtre, content with each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Turquoisetacos gave me the prompt ice cream, which reminded me of a picture of saw of Dan and Heidi (his lucky wife), having ice cream at a diner at night. So… this. Also I wanted to write something happy for y'all because the last couple of chapters in United We Stand have been deprressing as fuck and its not going to get any happier any time sooner, soo... this. Year is 1805.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
